Lazos por un sueños: prologo,
by DarckLove
Summary: Instituto la esperanza. La escuela de artes que solo acepta lo mejor de lo mejor,abre sus puertas para las audiciones,nuestros protagonistas haran lo inporible por entrar en ella,para asi entrar y cumplir sus mas grandes te es un crosover con persones de varios animes para mi fic ANIMES: amnesia,shugo chara,maid-sama,uta no princes.


**HOLA! si aqui estoy de nuevo con otro fic,espero que les guste mucho tanto como ami imaginando todo lo relcionado con este,bueno no se diga mas a leeer!**

**AVISOS.**

**1-Este fic contiene personages Oc si no te gusta esto abtente a leerlo.**

**2-Las edades de los personages de anime usados para este fic no correspondran a las originales.**

**3-Los personages de AMNESIA,KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA,SHUGO CHARA,UTA NO PRINCES SAMA no me pertenecen a si no a sus respectivos dueños.**

**4-EL en caso de heroine pues como no puedo estar poniendo su nombre asi como " oye heroine ¿estas bien?" asi que en es te fic ella se llamara lyn.**

**"****LAZOS POR UN SUEÑO".**

**PORLOGO 1.**

**[NARRACION****]**

—¡Oye lyn!—Grito una chica de pelo castaño quien venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¿Que pasa sawa-chan?—Respondio la respectiva chica sorprendida de la gran velocidad.

—Olvidaste tu cuaderno—Dijo sawa con una voz cansada de tanto correr,mientras le extendia un cuaderno de color rosado y detalles plateados.

—¡Oh!¡como pude olvidarlo!—Dijo lyn con una voz angustiada mientras agarraba el cuederno tan preciado para ella.

—¡Lo se!Pero bueno,tal vez lo olvidates por que esta algo rara—Le respondio sawa de muy buen animo.

—¿Rara?—Pregunto heroina preocupada.

—¡Sip!Parece que lo ocultas pero yo no soy tonta,se cuando algo te preocupa amiga—Dijo sawa con un puchero en la cara.

—Lo siento sawa-chan,es que estoy tan nerviosa que se me ha olvidado contarte que en el mes que biene abren inscripciones para entrar al instituto de artes "Esperanza"—Dijo lyn con trsiteza en su tono de voz.

—¡¿Enserio?!¡Pero que bien!...¿Pero por que estas triste?Deverias de saltar de alegria—Dijo sawa feliz de escuchar esa noticia.

—Es que...no estoy segura si podre pasar la prueba,en ese intituto solo aceptan a los mejores...y yo no se si pueda ser uno de ellos—Le respondio lyn deprimida sostiendo su cuaderno en su pecho.

—¿Hablas enserio?¿Enserio crees eso de ti?—Le pregunto sawa muy seria.

—Si—Respondio lyn decaida.

—Lyn...¡Tus compociciones son geniales!Simpre esta metida componiendo canciones,despues de cada clase escribes algo en tu cuaderno...¡Ademas!Si tu crees en ti misma lo lograras,Asi que no te pongas asi—Dijo sawa para animar a lyn.

—¡Si tienes razon!Si creeo que yo puedo hacerlo lo lograre.¡Gracias sawa-chan!—Dijo lyn con una sonrrisa para despues abrazar a su amiga.

—¡Asi de dice!Ademas yo quiero tener de amiga a una gran y famosa compocitora hahahaha—Bromeo sawa.

—Hahahaha—Rio lyn.

—¡Nee-san!—Grito una voz a lo lejos.

—¡Ah!Ahi vienen los chicos—Dijo sawa veian venir 4 chicos,uno de pelo color rubio y puntas naranjas,otro chico de pelo color plateado y puntas azules,otro de color cafe muy claro y puntas verdes y por ultimo un chico de pelo color guinda muy oscuro y puntas rojas.

—¡Nee-san!¡Sawa-chan!...no las mire en todo el dia en la escuela—Dijo un chico de pelo rubio abrazando y asficcioando a sawa y a lyn.

—¡Toma-sempai!Eres todo un niño—Se quejo sawa.

—¡Toma-niisan!me estas asficciando—Apensa y pronuncio lyn.

—Hahaha lo siento—Pronuncio toma y desaciendo su abrazo.

—Toma aveces puedes ser un tanto torpe—Dijo otro de los chicos de pelo color guinda oscuro.

—¡Shin!—Dijo toma enojado.

—Vaya shin tan sincero como siempre—Dijo el chico de cabello plateado.

—Si tienes razon ikki..y eso al parecer les esta gustando a la chicas,ya que hice mi ultimo calculo y al parecer aumento el numero de fans que se vuelven locas por shin —Dijo el otro chico de pelo color cafe claro.

—Me parece que estas mal kent—Respondio ikki saludando a su club de fans.

—¡Ikki-sempai!¡Sabes muy bien que kento-sempai nunca se equivocaaa!—Girto sawa.

—Bueno ya es hora de irnos—Dijo shin.

—Si yo y toma-niisan ya nos vamos tambien—Dijo lyn.

—¡Adios!nos vemos mañana—Dijo sawa despidiendo a lyn y a toma.

—Ya nos conto toma,y ¿Como la viste sawa?—Pregunto shin.

—Ya sabes...ella estaba deprimida no segura de si misma,pero le dije algunas cosas y se mejoro—Respondi sawa con una sonrrisa.

—En un mes seguro y cambiaran las cosas,pero estaremos con ella—Dijo ikki.

—¡Si!Solo que sera una sorpresa para ella vernos en las audiciones—Grito sawa emocionada por el plan que tenian todos.

—Es seguro que todo saldra bien anque algunos obstaculos seguro y se presentara—Emitio kent.

—¡Pero claro que todos ganaremos!—Dijo sawa animada.

—Hahaha sawa tu siempre tan positiva—Dijo ikki.

—Yo me voy los vere despues—Dijo shin para haci irse.

—Vaya...shin siempre tan dedicado,el en verda quiere entrar en ese instituto—Dijo ikki.

—¡Jump!No lo creo,ya van como tres veces que lo miro que sale de un bar de rock—Dijo sawa.

—Hahahaha seguro deve tener sus razones para entrar a ese tipo de lugares—Le dijo ikki sawa.

—¡Oh!ya llego el autobus,nos vemos chicos—Dijo sawa,apara jaci subirse al autobus.

—Bueno kent,tenemos que ir a trabajar—Dijo ikki pata asi el y kent irse a su trabajo de mendio tiempo.

**EN CASA DE LYN Y TOMA...**

—¡Estamos de vuelta!—Dijo toma mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

—¿Preparare la cena hoy?—Pregunto lyn.

—¡No!la ahare yo,no es que sea malo pero...nee-san cocina horrible—Dijo toma asustado.

—Hahahah eso lo se—Rio lyn.

—¡Bien hare un platillo especial!—Dijo toma feliz de que su hermana no aya tomado a mal o que dijo hace uno momentos.

—¡ok te ayudare a picar las cosas!—Pronuncio feliz lyn.

—claro—Le respondio tiempo despues,toma y lyn ya habian comido y ahora nos encontramos en el cuarto de lyn.

—Tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo,solo falta un mes para las audiciones y tengo que dar lo mejor de mi,sin importar que,tengo que entrar al instituto de la esperanza,ese hacido mi gran seño desde que me di cuenta que yo escribia cosas hermosas—Pensaba lyn mientras miraba por la ventana.

—¡Nee-san!¡Voy a pasar!—Dijo toma desde la puerta del cuarto de lyn.

—¿Que pasa toma-niisan?—Pregunto lyn.

—Bueno te traigo un poco de helado de chocolate—Dijo toma mientras mostraba un tazo vacio.

—Pero...esta vacio—Dijo lyn mirando el tazo que su hermano sostenia.

—Hehehe si...es que me lo comi de camino hacia aca—Bromeo toma con su hermana.

—Bueno no importa...no tenia ganas—Respondio lyn a toma con una sonrrisa.

—¡Nee-san todo estara bien!—Dijo toma para haci abrazar asu hermana.

—Gracias toma-niisan...ademas de que se que no estare sola ya que tu tambien iras ala audicion ¿no?—Le dijo lyn a toma.

—Jejeje ¡por su puesto!—Le respondio toma muy animado.

—Bueno...no me pueso quejar,tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerso para entrar al instituto de la esperanza—Pensaba lyn muy decidida.

**ZONA CENTRO DE TOKYO..BAR DE "LA NOCHE DE LOS CAIDOS"..**

En este cierto bar donde todo esta ilumidado de una tenue luz rojisa,se encontraba shin en la barra de bebidasquien bebia una copa de vino tinto.

—¡Muy bien! un gran aplauso a robert por tocarnos ese solo de guitarra esplendido—Pronunciaba la voz de alguin desde el gran esenario de este bar.

—Jump...ni lo iso tambien—Pronuncio shin quien despues volvio a tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

—¡Bien!Permitanme presentarles ahora a una chica nueva en este bar...muy sexy por cierto,que nos contara una cancion...asi que griten muy alto que les presentamos a "ANGEL ROJO"—Finalizo por decir el anuanciador del bar,para haci verse una figura femenina muy bien dotada y de pelo color rojo,quien traia un microfono rojo.

—Vamos nena...¡Canta!—Se escuchaban las voces de abajo del ese momento el bajo se emepezo a estremeser comenzando con la cancion que "ANGEL ROJO"cantaria en ese bar.

CANCION: AO DE HANATAN. ( www . youtube watch?v=IrmzZ_t3G3o ).

Aquella chica de pelo rojo y ojos rojos empzo a cantar.

CANCION: AO DE HANATAN. ( www . youtube watch?v=IrmzZ_t3G3o ).

Temino el sonido de bajo y guitarra y entonces ella empezo a cantar.

Todokanakatta kimi no koe (no me alcanza tu voz).

Saigo ni miseta hohoemi (la última vez que me mostraste una sonrisa).

Kuzurete yuku yume no naka de (dentro un sueño se desmorona).

Yureru kokoro(mi temblor corazón).

Kimi to itsuka…(Voy a estar con ustedes algún día ...) .

—¡Wou!esa chica canta genial—Dijo el que atendia la barra de volteo rapidamente al ecenario,aquella voz tan gruesa y fina ala vez le enchino la piel ala primera estrofa.

Ienai kizuato fuyashi teta anogoro (mi irrecuperables cicatrices se han multiplicado en ese momento).La chica guia cantando con los ojos cerrados,en ningun momento ha dejado que alguien le viera los ojos.

Tsunaida sono te wo kiriotoshita kurai kage (las relacionadas manos estaban cortadas en las sombras oscuras).

Kusunda hitomi no oku ni aru joukei (en la parte posterior de los ojos apagados en el escenario)

Eiga no you ni wa naranai to wara~tsu teta (cuando no resultó ser como una película me estaba riendo).

Eraba renakatta boku wa Kurai sekai wo aruita(Yo, que no fue elegida empeze a caminar en un mundo oscuro).

Shin se acerco al acenario atonico con los ojos muy abierto por escucar esa voz que cataba con mo si estubiera piendeo ayuda.

Ushinau koto osorete ita (Yo tenía miedo de perder).

Ubau koto ni nare sugite (Algo familiar.)

Kimi ga kureta kotoba sae mo (incluso las palabras ocultas).

Kieru subete (van desapareciendo).

Doko ni iru no ? (donde se han ido?).

Haiiro no sora ni ukabeta no wa kanashimi (flotando en un cielor color ceniza llena de trsiteza).

Darekaga boku wo yonde itanda sureru hodo (pero algo una voz me llamaba muy fuerte)

Sakaraenakatta boku wa,Itsu made mo mogaki tsudzukete ita (Yo quien era inzapaz de revalarse hoy se revalara).

Tomaranakatta ano omoi (esos sentimientos inparables).

Oshikoro shi teta kotoba wo (palabras aridientes).

Uso de nuritsubushite ita yo (estaban llenas de mentiras).

Mō nani mo nozomanai (no quiero nada mas)

Todokanakatta kimi no koe (no me alcanza tu voz).

Saigo ni miseta hohoemi (la última vez que me mostraste una sonrisa).

Kuzurete yuku yume no naka de (dentro un sueño se desmorona).

Yureru kokoro (mi temblor corazón).

Kimi to itsuka… (Voy a estar con ustedes algún día...).

Katachi no nai mono ga subete (de alguna forma).

Imi wo motanai mononara (las cosas tienen significado ahora)

Me no mae ni hirogaru mono wa (las cosas que se expanden ante mis ojos) .

Kimi ga miseta (apareciste ante mi)

Boku no saigoda (mostrandome el final)...

Temino de cantar la chica y entonces..

—¡Genial!—Gritaban las voces debajo del ecenario.

—Muy bien eso fue excelente amiga—Dijo muy animado el dueño del bar.

—Gracias—Solo pronuncio la chica y despues abrio los ojos,eran unos ojos de color morado muy se sorprendio por que sus miradas se encontraron.

Entonces la chica y la demas banda bajo al ecenario para pasar ala puerta tracera,shin intento quieria hablar con esa chica que lo dejo musicos junto con la chica salieron por la puerta tracera llegando a un callejon.

—Bien...asta aqui termino su trabajo chicos—Dijo al chica que se apodaba "Algen rojo" mientras les entregaba un fajo de billetes a cada musico.

—¡Bueno no fue nada!—Dijo el baterista mienyras contaba el dinero.

—En verdad cantas muy bien amiga—-Dijo el bajista igual contando su dinero.

—Si algun dia nos necesitas,vuelvenos a llamar,estaremos encantasdos de trabajar con una hermosura como tu—Le dijo el guitarrista a la chica.

—...claro—Finalizo ell para despues irse por aquel callejon oscuro.

—¡Disculpen!—Escucharon una voz.

—¿?—Voltearon los musicos para ver quien los llamaba.

—¿Donde esta la chica?—Pregunto shin agotado por correr.

—¡Ah!Se fue hace unos momentos por el callejon—Le dijo el guitarrista.

—¡Gracias!—Exclamo shin para haci volver a correr.

—¡Pero no creo que la alcanses!—Le grito el sigui corriendo hasta encontras la salida del callejon pero solo encontro nada...solo una calle bacia sin nada mas que lugares cerrados.

—Rayos—Se dijo shin a si mismo,despues empezo a caminar sin rumbo fijo penzando cuando volvera a ver a esa chica.

**BIEN!..YO TERMINO AQUI ASI QUE ME GUSTARI QUE COMENTARA QUE LES PARECIO n.n**

**DESPUE SUBIRE COMO AVANCES DE ESTA HISTORIA A MI BLOG QUE ALGUNOS YA CONOCEN PERO SE LOS VUELVO A DAR AQUI..**

** kirigiri-chan. blogspot . mx / (Todo es junto ok)**

**NOS VEMOS **


End file.
